A Thief and a Dark Mage
by EmoTrinityHydra101
Summary: One-shot collection focusing on the relationship between Gaius and Tharja, along with their family and friends, both during and after the events of Awakening. Background ships included. Rhajat and Asugi bonus chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Aura: Ugh**

 **Gaius: What's with you, Sapph?**

 **Aura: *flops over chair while listening to _Novocaine*_ Bored**

 **Gaius: Oh... here, want a toffee?**

 **Aura: *takes toffee* Cheers, Ginger. *rights self in chair* Now, I wrote this up because I'm going on holiday tomorrow, and I didn't want to post something that just explains why I'll be offline for five weeks.**

 **Forrest: *drops in from roof and steals some toffee from Gaius* Yep, better to shove it in a story that people'll actually read. So, enjoy this GaiusXTharja drabble.**

* * *

I heard a rustling noise behind me, and whipped around just in time to see a certain Plegian dark mage duck behind a tent. I frowned briefly. "Hey, um, Tharja? Why are you following me around?" I asked.

Another shuffling noise, and Tharja appeared from behind the tent. "I want to make sure the antidote continues to work," she said, avoiding my eyes.

Oh, _that. Damn, completely forgot about that…_ I thought. "Oh, right," I said, throwing in a somewhat convincing sounding fake laugh. "That. Um, ha ha ha! Of course it worked! Of...course. ...Err, it DID work, right?" I added dubiously.

Tharja nodded. "Yes, it did work. You are completely free of any spell, curse or hex," she replied.

I sighed internally. _Now or never, I suppose._ "Huh. 'Cause you see, there's one tiny liiittle problem with that..." I trailed off, a grin on my face, before continuing. "I still find you incredibly attractive, and I think I'm in love with you."

She blanched, groaning. "Wow... Okay, that IS a problem," she said.

 _Dammit, did I screw up, or…._

"Right… well, there's only one cure for this condition," I said, dropping down on one knee. "You must accept...this."

She looked skeptical now, although the blush crawling over her face was very much in evidence. "...what? A ring? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I had to be sure it wasn't your magic that made me fall for you."

She didn't say anything, instead just choosing to stare, wide-eyed, at the ring in my hand.

I groaned. "Okay, look. Do you really want the truth?" I asked. She nodded, and I ploughed on. "I've been interested in you for a while. Long before you ever tried casting a spell, anyway. I just didn't know a way to chat you up that didn't end with you hurling fireballs at me," I finished, waiting for her reply.

After a solid five minutes, she finally gave me answer. "...In that case, I accept," she finally muttered.

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa._ "What? You do?" I asked, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart.

She had her weirdly creepy yet hot grin on her face now, and was staring me straight in the eyes. "You are a sarcastic and coarse man, but there is something... interesting about you," she said carefully. "Plus, you let me test spells on you. That has to count for something."

I grinned as I slid the ring onto her finger, before standing and taking her hand in both of mine. "I'm glad I could be of service. But, um, you're not STILL going to use me as your guinea pig, are you?"

Not unless you disappoint me…" she said with a small laugh. "Wait, you WON'T disappoint me, right?"

It was my turn to cringe. "Not after that, I won't!" I said teasingly, before pulling my new fiancé in for a kiss, my arms wrapped around her waist, her hands pressed against my chest.

* * *

 **Noire: So is that how Father proposed to Mother?**

 **Aura: Yep, yep and double yep.**

 **Tharja: Ugh**

 **Gaius: Hey, Sunshine. What's up?**

 **Tharja: Nothing that concerns you**

 **Gaius: Aw, come on *kisses Tharja***

 **Aura: *gags* Ach, guys, seriously. Get. A. Freakin'. Room. *closes curtain***

 **Skyye: So glad I didn't have to see that...**

 **Silver: *singing* I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare! *takes out earphones* Who's behind the curtain?**

 **Aura: Gaius and Tharja. C'mon, let's go, I don't wanna hang around here any longer than necessary.**

 **Skyye and Silver: *head for door, Noire and Aura hang back***

 **Aura: So, we'll see you guys again around mid January, assuming I haven't melted into a puddle, cause I live in Australia. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, see you epic peeps soon! *peace sign***

 **Noire: Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aura: This sucks. Like a lot.**

 **Robin: I think its pretty good.**

 **Aura: Well, I don't. In case you guys are wondering, the campground I'm currently holed up in has wifi, so I thought I may as well get this out.**

 **Nyan: Tryin' to escape the heat?**

 **Aura: Forty degrees in Queensland.**

 **Nyan: You win.**

 **Aura: Yup. This was originally from Tharja's POV, but it ended up making her sound like an excitable ten year old, which we all know she isn't, so I changed it to Gaius, who I think sometimes _does_ act like an excitable ten year old.**

 **Gaius: I HEARD THAT!**

 **Aura: GOOD!**

* * *

I grinned to myself as Tharja and I just wandered around camp, my hand entwined with hers. We hadn't told anyone about our engagement yet, but we had decided on telling everyone the news tonight at dinner. For now it was just the two of us. _Just the two of us…_ I thought happily. I hadn't felt this good since Chrom had offered me a position on the Shepherds.

However, we didn't count on our plans being interrupted by Robin and Lucina making out at the fire pit. As we sat down opposite them, they didn't appear to notice us, until Lucina pulled back, resting her forehead against Robin's, panting slightly. Then she turned, and her eyes caught mine. She slid off Robin's lap upon noticing Tharja sitting beside me.

"Tharja, Gaius," she said slowly, watching my fiancé carefully. However, for once, Tharja didn't seem jealous about seeing Robin with his girlfriend.

"Robin, Lucina," I said, nodding in their direction, holding tight to Tharja's hand, keeping a fairly good job of keeping our hands hidden. "How's your day been?"

"Same old, same old," Robin said, rolling his eyes. "Drafts, planning, maps, you get the idea. You?"

"Eh, training, nothin' new," I replied. Lucina nodded, leaning her head on Robin's shoulder, closing her eyes. However, they flew open after a few moments.

"Er, Tharja, Gaius, are you two holding hands?" she asked. I cringed. Dammit. _Dammit dammit dammit!_

"Uhhh… Well… What… what would you two say if I told you Tharja and I were engaged?" I stuttered. Lucina's eyes widened, while Robin's jaw fell open.

"Really? Congratulations!" Lucina practically squealed, necessitating Robin to lean his head down and kiss her. Glancing at Tharja, I raised an eyebrow, before standing and pulling her to her feet.

"If you two wanna see the announcement, come on," I said. The other two stood, and as we walked to the mess hall, I realized just how odd we all were. A thief and a dark mage, and a tactician and Chrom's future daughter. "Hey, Lucina?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Did Tharja and I have kids in your future?"

"Yes. You have a daughter named Noire."

"What's she like?" I asked.

"Well… she's quite… timid, for lack of a better word," Lucina answered.

"Timid in what way?" I said.

"I'm not spoiling anything," Lucina said as we reached the mess tent. "Robin and I'll go in first, then you two, so you can announce your engagement."

"That works. Come on," Robin said, pulling his girlfriend into the tent after him. I watched them disappear, and then turned to Tharja.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes. We may as well get this over with," she said, the rare hint of a smile on her face.

"That's my girl," I said, pulling her in for a kiss, before we turned to face the mess hall door. Sucking in my breath, we stepped through it together. _Together now, together forever._

 _Now_

 _And_

 _Forever._

* * *

 **Aura: *melting***

 **Lucina: Does it even snow where you live?**

 **Aura: I wish, Lucina. I wish.**

 **Skyye: Did someone want snow? *uses Avalanche***

 **Aura: Not the bloody time, Skyye!**

 **Skyye: Sowwy...**

 **Hydro: *sighs* Gees, Sis.**

 **Aura: Yeah, we know. Anywaaay, enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aura: So, another campground, more wifi, a lot of rain = another chapter to this!**

 **Silver: *pokes head in room* You gonna help bring in the Christmas tree, or not?!**

 **Aura: In a minute. I gotta explain this.**

 **Silver: Ugh**

 **Skyye: I'll help *leaves room***

 **Aura: You do that. So, this is a write-up of Noire and Tharja's A-Support conversation, because Noire hasn't appeared AT ALL except for a mention by Lucina in the previous chapter and the AN in Chapter One.**

 **Inigo: Aura, GET OUT HERE AND HELP!**

 **Aura: Alright, I comin... gees. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

I watched Noire ran up to me, a small bag clutched in her left hand. "I've assembled the last of the implements for the rite, Mother," she said. "I'm finally going to learn to cast hexes. I'll make a useful assistant yet, just watch!"

I didn't reply, instead just looking my daughter up and down.

"Erm, Mother?" Noire asked, her voice quavering a little.

I sighed. "...I have changed my mind, Noire. There will be no rite tonight," I said slowly.

Disappointment washed over Noire's face. "What? But why..." she trailed off.

"Noire, I won't be teaching you in the dark arts," I said simply. "Now put those implements away."

"But why? Wh-what did I do?" Noire stuttered, tucking the bag into her pocket. "D-do I lack the talent? Am I in your way?"

I shook my head. "No. You have a frightening amount of talent, Noire. Your innate magical potential is vast. Even that talisman I made turned you into an entirely different person!" I answered. "One couldn't hope for a greater vessel to shape into a curse slinger. ...And you could never be in my way."

"Then why?" she asked quietly.

"...I think I've come to understand the motives of my future self. The motives of your real mother."

"What do you mean, Mother?" she stuttered.

"I don't want you dealing in hexes," I replied. "The dark arts carry with them some tremendous risks. My future self knew as much..."

A look of hope had spread over Noire's face now. "You think that she was worried for my safety? That...she loved me?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "I can't say. Not about her, at least," I said. "...But I love you, if that helps."

"Mother..." Noire whispered, tears filling her eyes. Before I could move, she'd thrown her arms around my neck. "Mother…"

I stiffened, before hugging my daughter back, a little reluctantly. Noire sniffled, and I pulled back, hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Just don't expect to me to say it often! ...Or maybe ever again," I said, a trace of a grin playing on my face. "And just because hexes are off the table doesn't mean I have nothing to teach you. There are more ways than hexing to skin a cat. ...Or other things. Heh. So pay attention, and try to follow along."

Noire grinned happily, before standing up straight and snapping a salute. "Oh yes, ma'am!"

I smiled a little. _She's so much like her father..._

* * *

 **Avia: Huh...**

 **Aura: What?**

 **Avia: Tharja actually cares. That's what.**

 **Tharja: Of course I care for my daughter. Just because I'm a dark mage it doesn't mean I'm heartless.**

 **Avia: Ok...**

 **Aura: Yeah. Anyway, in my first Awakening playthrough, I got to Tharja and Noire's A-Support, and I hit the line where Tharja said she loved Noire, well... lets just say it made me like Tharja a lot more.**

 **Gaius: *off-screen* SILVER, GIMME THE CANDY CANE!**

 **Silver: Aura, Avia, GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS IN HERE!**

 **Hydro: NOW, PLEASE!**

 **Aura: *sighs* Sorry, Tharja, but do you think you can finish this off for me? *stuffs paper into Tharja's hand* Your husbands gone nuts again.**

 **Tharja: Fine.**

 **Aura and Avia: *leave room***

 **Tharja: *unfolds paper* We all hope you enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, hopefully see you all soon. ~ Aura.**

 **Aura: *pokes head back into room* Seeya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aura: I'm alive! I meant to get this out on Christmas Day, but my wifi expired for the campground, so I decided to do it _yesterday,_ but didn't get a chance, so you're getting it today!**

 **Nyan: Yeah, fun, right?**

 **Aura: Heaps.**

 **Morgan: Start the chapter already!**

 **Aura: Alright, alright. So, Christmas oneshot, takes place roughly five years after Awakening, some background Robin X Lucina, too. If you can guess which Fire Emblem game the name Neimi comes from, I'll note it in my next chapter of whatever story I happen to update/publish next.**

 **Hydro: Isn't it from-**

 **Aura: *claps hand over Hydro's mouth* Quiet, you!**

* * *

 **Ok, so reviews (YAY)**

 **Guest (Reflet): No, I didn't know that Gaius X Tharja has the quickest build up in the game. I did know about the Chrom X Sumia one (its EVERYWHERE) but I've never tried the other pairings, having only paired Cherche up with Henry and (DUN DUUN DUUUN) Gaius himself, which in the same file I paired up Tharja and Henry.**

 **And poor Lon'qu. #FOREVERALONESQUAD**

* * *

I groaned, burying my head into my pillow, my arms wrapped around Tharja. The light poked me hard in both eyes, but today, I didn't seem to mind it. Smiling slightly, I closed my eyes, pulling Tharja closer to me, starting to drift off again-

"Merry Christmas, Daddy! Merry Christmas, Mommy!" a voice shrieked, and something landed on the bed, jolting it across the floor. Tharja and I both shot up, fully awake, to see Noire's younger self, Neimi, bouncing around like a maniac, her mop of orange hair, identical to mine, flying around, with Noire herself standing in the doorway.

"Stop it," Tharja said. Neimi slowly ceased her bouncing, crossing her arms with a pout, before throwing a glare at Noire.

"It was her idea," Noire said, pointing at her paradox little sister. I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face.

"Alright, we get it, you two. Go wait downstairs," I said. Neimi nodded and lunged at Noire, who barely managed to catch her, before both girls vanished from sight. "Those two…"

"They are a handful together," Tharja said. "But I'm glad they're here."

"Me too," I said, before pulling her in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

When we headed downstairs ten minutes later, it was to see Noire and Neimi waiting for us.

Well, Noire was, anyway.

Neimi, on the other hand, was racing around the room, laughing at the top of her lungs, Noire's headband clutched in her grip. The three year old stumbled, before crashing to the floor at her mother's feet, allowing Tharja to scoop her up, prying her nineteen year old sister/counterpart's headband from her fingers.

"Thanks, Mother," Noire said, taking her headband back and slipping it on. I tousled Neimi's hair, causing our younger daughter to giggle. Grinning, I scooped up the bag sitting by the door. Opening it, I checked its contents, confirming it held the presents we'd bought.

"Everyone ready, then?" I asked, glancing from Tharja, then to Noire, and then to Neimi. "Ok, good, let's go-"

"Yoink!"

A flash of azure light, and a distinct mop of blue hair and a tactician's coat filled my vision, before I felt myself plummeting through nothingness. Then my feet hit solid ground, and I stumbled, almost hitting a tree, gasping for breath.

"You could've told us you were coming to get us, Morgan," Noire said. Robin and Lucina's oldest daughter snickered.

"Hey, it's not my fault Ricken, Laurent and I got tasked with going around and getting everyone," Morgan answered, grinning. "And besides, I shouted 'Yoink!' loud enough, didn't I?"

"I suppose that's a good enough excuse," Tharja said, and I could tell she was trying not to let a grin wash over her face. Morgan poked her tongue out, and then Neimi lunged at her.

"Morgan!" she shrieked.

"Hey, you," Morgan said, tousling Neimi's hair. "Did you two try and wake your parents up?"

"She did. I stood in the door and tried not to look embarrassed," Noire said.

"Heh, sounds like something Megan would do," Morgan said, referring to her own younger self. "Of course, I'd be right there waking up Mother and Father with her."

"Not at twenty, you're not," Robin's voice said, and I grinned at the sight of him, Lucina and Megan standing a few metres away.

"Gaius, Tharja," he said, nodding at us. I nodded back at him, and then I noticed the small bundle in Lucina's arms. She smiled.

"Say hello to Marc," she said, lowering her arms. Tharja and I stepped forward, and even my wife had to smile at the blue haired baby blinking blearily back at us, revealing the Brand of the Exalt in his right eye.

"How old is he?" Noire asked.

"Only a month," Robin said, as Marc reached out and wrapped a tiny hand around his mother's finger. Lucina gently kissed her son's forehead, brushing his hair from his face.

"We discovered I was expecting him just after Morgan and Megan's birthday," she explained. Marc yawned, before closing his eyes. "He was quite the surprise, in all honesty."

"He would've been," I said. "Come on, we don't wanna be the fun suckers and keep everyone waiting."

"Finally, something I can agree with," Morgan deadpanned, before scooping up Megan, and together, the nine of us headed into the castle.

* * *

By the time the sun had started setting, gifts had been exchanged, lives caught up on, and the younger of the 'Future Children' (as Cordelia had jokingly called them) introduced, Marc among them, even though he didn't have an older counterpart. Sumia was particularly ecstatic to meet him for the first time. I remembered how she'd reacted upon finding Morgan, and when Lucina announced she was pregnant with Megan, so you can imagine her joy at seeing her month-old grandson. I smiled as Lucina and Sumia walked past, the former gently nuzzling her son's head.

"He'll grow up before you know it, Lucina," I said. "Seems like yesterday Neimi was born, and now look at her!"

"It's the same with Celia and Megan, too," Sumia added, as all three girls ran past, squealing, Lucia on their heels.

"Hey, wait up!" Morgan yelled, pelting after them, out into the courtyard, where a light snow was starting to fall. I felt a familiar weight sink onto my shoulder, and turned to face Tharja.

"Hey," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "Let's go outside, it's getting stuffy in here."

She nodded, and together we wound our way through the hordes of people into the courtyard. I sucked in a mouthful of the fresh air, which was bliss after the stuffy air inside.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tharja said.

"Yeah…" I answered, as snow fell over my hair. I shook my head, sending a dusting of white onto the ground. We stood in silence for maybe ten minutes, until Tharja pointed over our heads, smirking. I glanced up to see the white berried plants hanging above our heads.

"Mistletoe…" she whispered, blushing. I smirked a little, before wrapping my arms around her and pressing my mouth to hers. She grabbed my collar, pulling me down, our kisses slowly growing more passionate. I pulled back after a few minutes, leaning my head against hers.

"Hey, Tharja?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Aura: Well, here we are.**

 **Skyye: Fluff.**

 **Silver: Lot's of it.**

 ***Corrin walks in***

 **Corrin: Hi.**

 **Aura: Corrin, why are you here? Not tryna be rude, but this isn't even your game.**

 **Corrin: I got bored.**

 **Aura: Fine, just sit down. So, yeah, little baby Marc. Cute.**

 **Skyye: Very cute.**

 **Aura: Yup. So, I like to think that Noire is actually quite excitable, and that her timidness (as we know) comes from Tharja's curses, and Neimi portrays that more energetic side.**

 **Silver: Seems pretty legit. So, we'll see you all again soon-ish, but now Aura and I are gonna go kick each other butts on SSBB.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aura: Well...**

 **Gaius: Well what?**

 **Aura: It's like five in the morning, and my laptop HATES me.**

 **Gaius: Oh.**

 **Silver: Stop complaining. You get a new one next year anyway.**

 **Aura: Oh yeah. Anyway, drabble with Gaius taking Tharja to meet his family.**

 **Silver: Enjoy.**

* * *

Gaius grinned as he tugged me down a side street, leaving the more noble dwellings of the city and into the more common areas. He was muttering under his breath.

"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two… here! Tharja, this is the place," he finally said, drawing to a halt in front of a door. He placed his hands on my shoulder, looking me in the eye. "I'm warning you now; these guys can get pretty crazy. You ready to meet 'em?"

"They're crazy?" I smirked.

"There's the girl I know and love," Gaius said, kissing me briefly, before knocking on the door. I heard voices on the other side, and a split second later the door burst open and two orange-haired figures flung themselves at Gaius.

"Brother!" the girl shrieked.

"Is it true you fought in the wars against Plegia and Valm?" the boy asked, eyes alight. Gaius smiled, before crouching down in front of them.

"Yeah, I missed you both, too. But before we launch into our stories, I've got someone I want you to meet." He stood and took my hand. "Rebecca, Riley, this is Tharja. My fiancé."

I blushed, before both Gaius's siblings yanked us inside, Riley running upstairs, shouting something.

"Are you really engaged to my brother?" Rebecca spluttered happily. I nodded, as Gaius planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Gaius, about time you came home," a new voice said, and a woman with Gaius, Riley and Rebecca's orange hair appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey, ma," Gaius said, before walking over and hugging her. "Long time, no see."

"Heh. I could say the same for you. But look at you. You've grown so much," Gaius' mother said, holding her son at arm's length, hands on his shoulders.

"We've been through a lot," Gaius said, before taking my hand again. "Ma, this is my fiancé, Tharja. Tharja, this is my mother, Tiana."

"So you're Gaius's fiancé? We've heard a fair bit about you," Tiana said. I nodded.

"Yes. He's been meaning to take me to meet you for a while," I said. "I'm glad he finally did."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Tharja," Tiana said, a smile on her face; a smile I couldn't help but return. "But I'll bet Gaius here joined up for a sack of candy."

"He did," I said. "I wasn't there at the time, but according to Robin, Chrom went to talk to him and dropped a bag that Lissa had given him. You can guess what happened next."

"Some things never change," Rebecca said, grinning evilly. "Come on, I wanna hear about all your adventures!"

* * *

It was starting to get dark by the time Gaius and I left, winding our way through Ylisstol, back up to the palace.

"They didn't overwhelm you?" Gaius asked.

"No. Compared to some of the Shepherds, you siblings are very calm," I said. Gaius smiled, and it was a few minutes before I remembered something else nagging my mind.

"You never mentioned your father," I said. Gaius looked at me, surprise written all over his face.

"Ah, forgot about that. You see, when I was a kid, we were in some rough times, and I suppose my father didn't want anything to do with us anymore. So, one day, he left," he said, voice growing quieter with each syllable, and I felt a pang of despair for my fiancé. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I've got my friends, my ma, my siblings… and I've got you."

I smiled in the darkness, as Gaius spun me around, grinning. "We're a weird couple, but that doesn't matter."

"No, it does not," I said. Gaius pulled me against him, kissing me between the eyes, then on my nose, before carefully fitting his mouth to mine. I instinctively began kissing him back, and it was as we stood at the border of the castle grounds, locked in each other's embrace, out of sight, out of mind, that I realized I'd fallen in love with him in the same way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.

* * *

 **Silver: Hey, look, TFIOS reference!**

 **Aura: Oh, shut up.**

 **Noire: What's TFIOS?**

 **Aura: The Fault In Our Stars. It's a book. Very sad.**

 **Morgan: Is that the road trip one, or the cancer one?**

 ***Hydro enters***

 **Hydro: We've been here for- ok, what did I miss.**

 **Aura: Nothing. Anyway, Morgan, TFIOS is the cancer one. The road trip one is Paper Towns.**

 **Morgan: Oh.**

 **Skyye: Both mess with your reality, that's for sure. Anyway, see you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aura: *runs into room screaming* HELL YES I FINALLY FINISHED I'M SO HAPPY!**

 **Gaius: Calm down, Sapph.**

 **Aura: I CANT CAUSE I FINISHED THIS AND I GOT MY EPICALLY EPIC NEW LAPTOP TODAY, plus I'm basically still high off the literacy AWESOMENESS OF PAPER TOWNS.**

 **Forrest: Ok, we get it. Here, take a cookie.**

 **Aura: Ok, yeah, I probably should chill a little. Anyway, I just wanna have a little discussion about something, and that's Tharja's obsession over Robin. I've read some pretty crazy things happening with her regarding if Robin marries another character, and I just have to say, personally, I DO NOT think she'd go to those lengths. If she really does love Robin, she'd want him to be happy with who he chooses, rather than try to convince him to fall for her. Yes, I'd get she'd probably be upset, but that she'd get over it in the end. Ok, we good? Good.**

 **Silver: Well... couldn't have said it better myself.**

 ***Tharja walks in***

 **Aura: You didn't hear that did you?**

 **Tharja: Hear what?**

 **Aura: Uhm... never mind. Not important. Just read.**

* * *

I frowned to myself as I gazed out over the twisting expanse of trees, scattered with stone pillars, crumbling and old, here and there. _Where had she gotten off too…?_

"Come on, we need to find her," Gaius said suddenly. We alone had volunteered to try and find the girl we had seen, and it wasn't easy, trying to spot her amongst this forest. And the bandits didn't help. There were an indeterminate number hiding in the trees and behind walls, but after we were joined by Chrom, Sumia, Robin and Lucina, at the latter's thinking that the girl could be another one of her friends from the future, we went through them like nobody's business.

"Like candy from a baby!" Gaius yelled, sprinting past me and embedding his blade in the stomach of one of the slavers. "And stay down."

"We're almost through with them," Robin said. "They haven't put up much of a fight…"

"And that's a good thing. It makes our job all the easier," Chrom replied.

"Yes," Lucina agreed, before taking over from Gaius in defeating yet another bandit. Sumia swooped down from the sky, running yet another one through. I smirked, preparing to take out the leader, when a thin girl with orange hair shot out from behind a wall, eyes blazing, screaming at the top of her lungs, rapid firing arrows at the leader. Lucina's eyes widened as the girl spun on the spot, apparently ensuring all the bandits were gone.

Then her gaze fell to Gaius and me.

"M-mother?" she whispered. "Father?"

"Lucina…" I said slowly, "Is this-?"

"Noire!" Owain's voice shouted, and the next second he had tackled the girl – Noire, I suppose – and wrapped her in a hug.

"Geroff me, Owain!" she shouted, extricating herself from his grip. She straightened, before picking her bow up off the ground. She sucked in a breath, before approaching me. "M-may I speak with you? Privately?"

I glanced at Gaius, who made 'go ahead' gesture. Looking back at Noire, I followed her out of sight and out of earshot of the others.

"Alright, what do you want with me?" I asked, looking her up and down.

"I, um... I mean... Er..." she stuttered, before seeming to compose herself and holding out her hand. "H-here, please just take a look at this."

Glancing at her hand revealed a ring identical to the one Gaius had given me. I frowned for a moment.

"Nice ring. Looks just like mine. Are you messing around with alchemy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or is this something... darker?"

"Wha-? N-no!" Noire spluttered; her face flushed red. "It's nothing of the sort! It's just... just…"

"Tell me the truth, girl. You don't want to see what happens if you lie to me," I said darkly. Noire cringed a little, before poking around in her pocket.

"P-please, just give me... I n-need a moment... M-my talisman..." she muttered, frowning. "Wh-where is my talisman... where is the stupid- ah-ha!"

I remained silent, watching her apprehensively as she pulled a small pendant made of metal and wood out from her pocket, clutching it in her hand. Her eyes squeezed shut, before flying open, blazing red.

"I AM BLOOD AND THUNDER! I AM A RIGHTEOUS FURY!" she roared, and by now, well, by now I was starting to get a little concerned. "I AM YOUR FUTURE DAUGHTER!"

 _Oh, gods, here we go._ "You are trying my patience."

"INSOLENCE! I speak the truth! The ring I bear also hails from the future," she explained, calming the tiniest bit. Actually, 'explained' would've been the wrong word; I think 'screamed' worked better. "A memento of you, my departed mother!"

"And that bizarre talisman?" I asked.

"Your own handiwork! Wrought to steel the mewling heart of your coward daughter! In its strength did I find blessed escape from grief and solitude!" she shrieked, drawing herself up taller. "Fear of death and killing, too, it drove from me, until I became an avatar of retribution! Only by clinging to it have I survived the crushing desolation of my ruined future! BWAA HA HA HA HA!" Noire ended with a bout of crazed laughter, and I seized my chance.

"Oh, give me that," I snapped, swiftly yanking the pendant by the string threaded through it. Noire cringed as my hand brushed hers, and then looked scandalized.

"Um, w-wait! I need that!" she spluttered indignantly. "Without it, I can't—"

"Survive?" I asked sceptically. "You can and will. And not by becoming some strange avatar of retribution. Just be you; just be my daughter. Leave the retribution to me. And besides, you seemed very handy with that bow of yours."

"M-Mother…" Noire whispered. I ignored her, instead continuing to examine the pendant. "T-thank you…" That time I answered.

"You're welcome. Now… My, this is a nasty little number. A rage hex, am I right, then?" I shot at Noire, who nodded meekly. "Ah-ha… The future me is good… very good ...And very, very bad. Hee hee. I can't wait."

Noire looked positively terrified now. "M-Mother, you're f-frightening me! ...A-again! I thought coming back would put that behind us… behind me, anyway…"

"This little trinket will advance my research in the dark arts nicely... Hmm..." I said thoughtfully. "You have my blood, right? I'm going to need a bit of it back, later."

"Aaaaiiieee!" Noire shrieked, before seeming to get a grip on herself and shouting at the top of her lungs. "I... I mean... BLEED ME DRY AND I SHALL BE AS THUNDER STILL!"

"See, there you go," I said, pocketing the rage hex. "No daughter of mine needs some mummer's prop to be strong. Just be you. Heh heh…"

* * *

 _ **Chrom's POV**_

I frowned as laughter erupted from the trees where Tharja and Noire had disappeared to.

"Oh, this is just wonderful... now there're two of them…" I muttered. "And let's throw Henry in there while we're at it…"

* * *

 _ **Tharja's POV**_

I led Noire from the clearing, where it turned out most of the others had gone back to camp, with only Gaius remaining. He raised an eyebrow as we approached, looking Noire up and down.

"Tharja… is she who I think she is?" he asked, taking in the colour of her hair.

"Yes. This is Noire… our future daughter," I said. Gaius grinned. Noire's eyes flickered between me and my husband, blinking rapidly.

"I'm so glad I've found you both…" she said quietly, gazing into Gaius's face, and then shifting her gaze to me. Gaius gently tousled Noire's hair, before crouching in front of her.

"Well, whether we were dead in your future or not, it doesn't matter. We're here now, and we're never gonna leave you again, ok, Noire?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes, and together, the three of us headed back to camp.

* * *

 _ **Gaius's POV**_

I smiled a little, watching Noire catch up with Inigo, Gerome, Yarne, Lucina, Owain and Cynthia, as well as meeting Morgan for the first time.

"She seems alright, huh?" Robin said, watching his and Lucina's daughter demonstrate a Thunder spell, sending the small lightning bolts into a rock, causing chips of rock to litter the ground, smoking slightly.

"Yeah," I replied. "I just hope she'll be alright with Tharja."

"She'll be fine," Robin said. "Tharja may seem heartless, but deep down, we all know she cares for those she's close too, and Noire is among them. She just keeps to herself, and surely you of all people know that, Gaius."

"Yeah. I guess you have a point there, Bubbles," I said, before I burst out laughing, Robin looking scandalized with the use of his old nickname. I felt Tharja's hand wrap around my shoulder, and the next second she'd slid beside me. I kissed her temple, snaking an arm around her waist.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"About Noire? I don't know. In all honesty, though, I think she'll be alright," Tharja answered, watching our daughter carefully. I yawned, as Lucina sat down beside Robin, her fiancé gently running a hand through her hair. I scuffed a patch of dirt with my foot, before standing, Tharja still holding my hand, and heading towards our tent.

"Mother? Father? W-where are you going?" Noire asked. I smiled.

"It's getting late, Noire," I said. "Come on." Noire nodded, trailing behind us. When we reached our tent, I pulled a spare cot out and set it up opposite Tharja's and mine, along with a blanket. Noire shed her boots, before crawling under the blanket. I watched her, before slipping beside my wife, closing my eyes, letting sleep take away my worries for now.

* * *

I blinked in the darkness, my eyes adjusting to the lack of light, to see Noire sitting upright on her cot, arms wrapped around her knees.

"Hey, kiddo. You alright?" I asked, swinging my legs onto the floor, careful not to disturb Tharja, and going to sit beside our daughter. She nodded, although I noticed she was shaking a little, her blanket lying at the end of her cot, forgotten. I picked it up and wrapped it around her shoulders, and she sniffled.

"I suppose it's… it's just so new to me. A lot of the things I've seen since I travelled back in time didn't exist in the future. Seeing the forest today… it was sort of overwhelming. Nothing like that existed in our time," she finally whispered. I couldn't imagine what horrors Noire and her friends had gone through. I squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, ok? You made it back, we've found you, and you're safe. And even though she may not show it all the time, your mother does care for those around her, alright? And we're gonna do everything we can to make sure your future doesn't come to exist," I said. Noire gazed at me, before burying her head in my shoulder. I could feel her tears soaking though my shirt.

"Father…" she whispered. "Father…"

"Shh… we're gonna be alright, Noire. Everything's gonna be fine…"

* * *

 **Nebula: Well.**

 **Aura: Well what?**

 **Nebula: I liked that. I dunno why, I just did.**

 **Aura: Thanks, sis *fist bumps Nebula***

 ***Umbreon head pokes through door***

 **Galaxy: Guys, can you come help me? Skyye ate all the Australia Day cookies.**

 **Nebula: Sure. *leaves room***

 **Aura: *watches her leave* Alright, guys, I'll leave you here for now. Happy Australia Day to any Aussie readers, happy Tuesady to the rest of you. Remember, only search for time travellers in groups. Practice the Buddy System, and riot together. Bye! *leaves room***

 **Silver: And NEVER make Nebula angry!**

 **Nebula: I HEARD THAT!**

 **Silver: Oh, shitstickers...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaron: Ok...**

 **Aura: Ok what?**

 **Aaron: I thought this was a oneshot collection for Gaius and Tharja...**

 **Aura: So?**

 **Aaron: This is Rhajat and Asugi.**

 **Aura: Who are based of Gaius and Tharja, you dolt.**

 **Gaius: Do the math!**

 **Asugi: What he said!**

* * *

"Asuuuuuuugiiiiiii!"

I jerked awake. "Hng?! That sounds like Rhajat!" Sure enough, she sat down opposite me. I frowned. "Don't tell me... Hey! Have you been following me around all day again?"

She shrugged. "Oh, something like that. But I swear, it's for your safety." Pause for a moment. "If I weren't here, an enemy might have snuck up on you. I just wanted to look out for my dear friend Asugi."

I scowled. "Yeah, I'm not super convinced. And we're in the mess hall. What's the real reason you're here?"

Rhajat didn't notice. "I made some adjustments to that curse I was telling you about. The one that prevents your target from noticing you."

Now I perked up a bit. "Oh. Is that all?" Rhajat nodded. "OK. What kind of improvements we talking about?"

Well…" Rhajat murmured, looking thoughtful. "The last curse required a semi reciprocal bond between two people. Of course, that means it's not much use for reconnaissance work. So I thought the problem might be solved if the caster could just think of the target."

I was surprised. "You mean you've gotten it to work like that? That's incredible."

She nodded. "Yes. I have successfully managed to cast it." Another pause. "But...it appears that the caster must still have strong feelings toward the target..."

 _Where's she getting at now?_ "Strong how?" I asked. My heart was starting to beat rather fast. "Like, murderous feelings? Hateful feelings?"

"No... like...feelings of love."

 _Wait, WHAT?!_

"Love?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes..."

I felt myself lose my temper. "Agh! It's even more useless than before!"

Rhajat looked a little taken aback. "O-oh."

"I mean, how am I supposed to fall in love with a person I don't even know? And that aside, I spend most of my time tailing other men... I mean, I'm open minded and all, but—"

Rhajat cut me off. "I am sorry to have wasted your time, Asugi. I will take my leave now." She stood, disappearing behind Hayato and Nyx. I frowned, guilt creeping up on me. I stood, racing after her, grabbing her arm.

"H-hey! Rhajat… Hang on a minute."

She turned to look up me. "Yes?"

I inhaled a deep breath. "...Did you use that curse on me?"

Her face turned red. "Wh-what kind of ridiculous, absurd, stupid question is that?" she asked, causing Kiragi and Soleil to turn and stare at us.

I pressed on. "Well, you have to have tried it on someone; otherwise you wouldn't know it worked. And you said you were following me around, but I still didn't notice you... so it stands to reason I'm the one you tested it on. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

She looked away from me. "Y-you must be pretty full of yourself to think I'd... I'd..." she trailed off, her face redder than my own hair.

 _Huh, guess I was wrong._ "Oh? Heh. I'm sorry. I guess for some reason I thought you might... You know what? Never mind."

"You thought..." Now it was her turn to grab my hand. I stiffened, before looking her dead in the eye.

"Ah, well... the thing is… I think I love you. So it would have been nice if you… if you had cursed me."

"I see..." she murmured, looking thoughtful.

 _Aw, no hug?_

I shrugged. "Anyways, I'm sorry to dump all that on ya. I'd better go now."

With that, I let her hand go, before weaving back to my own parents.

"... Asugi, wait."

I winced. "Criminy. Should I start saying my prayers?"

She shook her head. "No... you were right. I did test the curse on you. And it worked. So I guess that's that."

I smiled a little. "Heh. I see."

"What do we do now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just know… I'm _really_ happy to hear you say that. Maybe now that we're together..."

She smirked. "Watch it, ninja-boy. I didn't say we were together just yet."

I held my hands up in defense. "Heh. All right, all right. But... well, I don't know. We can do whatever we want. If you want to, you can even keep casting that curse on me and following me around. Whatever it takes to make you happy. That's all I want. For us to be happy."

"Hm... perhaps I could get used to this whole "relationship" phenomenon..."

I grinned. "Maybe you could," I answered, and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

 **Aura: So, I recently purchased Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, and bought Revelations not to long after off the Eshop. As I don't have Birthright (yet) Revelations introduced me to the ADORABLE reincarnation/alter-ego pairing to Gaius and Tharja, Asugi and Rhajat!**

 **Silver: So you made a chapter about them.**

 **Aura: Yep.**

 **Silver: Ni-ice.**

 **Aura: Cheers. Now, word of warning: for the next two weeks, I WILL NOT BE ONLINE IN ANY FORM! This is because on Sunday, my brother and I depart for our Central Australia Tour, a two week road trip to Darwin. I am not able to take my laptop with me, although my mom is going to take it up to Queensland when my brother and I fly there after we get back from Central. So I MAY be able to post a chapter to _Aura Warrior, Defiance of Death,_ or maybe even the first chapter to a Final Fantasy VII/Pokemon crossover I have in the works...**

 **Nebula: Can you stop leaving hints about stories. You don't let us read them, and you leave us hanging.**

 **Aura: Spoilers for _Advent Children_ and _Advent Children Complete_. Happy?**

 **Nebula: No, not really.**

 **Aura: Suck it up, Sylveon. Now, I'll see you guys in a fortnight (I hope), so in my absence, ENJOY!**


End file.
